Annoying
by iBumbuum
Summary: She watched him everyday. She watched him train until he couldn't stand anymore. But what if one day he caught her in the act? Uh oh! Sasusaku!


**Chapter 1:**

**Hiding!**

Laying low among the bushes, she held her breath. Her heart thudding rymthically in her ears. Her eyes gleamed with a dreamy glow as her eyes followed the raven haired boy--Training harshly in an open field. His loud battle cries echoed throughout the isolated area as he swung right hand at a dummy whos condition couldn't possibly get any worse.

Sakura sighed quietly, her inner self bleating at her to say something to him. But instead, she layed her head on her arms and continued watching. A melancholy feeling embraced her as she heard him groan in pain, nursing his arm and cursing inaudibly at himself. She had been coming here daily to watch him take out his stress on poor defenseless dummies.

She felt a feeling; somewhat like pity envelope her as she recalled him never taking a break. He worked too hard. Overwhelming himself with training that neither her nor Naruto could endure put together. She noted that he slumped over usually, walking slowly back to the village when he was finished. His actions were tired and dull, but his face emotionless nonetheless.

But as she watched him now, she could almost feel herself feeling fatigue. She wondered dimly how long she could keep her chakra masked. For if Sasuke caught her, she would be deeply embarrassed. She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath of air, she let it out as a sigh and began to get up. But suddenly something compelled her to stop. She blinked for a moment in confusion, and then gazed out at Sasuke--Who was continuously aiming and then throwing a kunai swiftly at a tree.

He haulted suddenly, turning around to face her direction. _He can't see me, He can't see me_, Inner Sakura babbled nervously.

"Come out," He called out, irritated, "I can sense your chakra."

Sakura froze. She was frozen in place and her eyes were glued wide open. _This is bad, this is bad! _She began wondering if she could just start running, but knowing Sasuke, he would catch up to her. Then what?

"I said come out," He called out more firmly, almost threatening.

Finally deciding to run, she sprung herself up and shot off towards the village. If she hurried, maybe Sasuke wouldn't catch her..She jumped gracefully from tree to tree in a blur, her heart thudding in her ears and her blood filling her face. She tried to listen to see if Sasuke had decided to pursue her, but could hear no trailing footfalls.

She slowed down to a stop and she glanced behind her. Relief flooded her as she realized no chakra signals were near, nor was Sasuke. She jumped down onto the forest floor and began walking idly. Inner Sakura was mentally kicking herself for being so careless..but she could have sworn she had her chakra masked at maximum. Maybe the Uchiha was more skilled than she gave him credit for.

Sighing, she gazed out forward--Not paying attention to the world around her--And begun humming passively to herself. Once again she found herself mentally reprimanding Sasuke. Her heart tweaked as she remembered the day she was watching Sasuke, just as she was previously, and he collapsed with exhaustion. She had wondered if she should go help him, but he had gotten up, glad that no one had saw his fatigue. If only he knew...

* * *

The next day, the sun dappled the earth in a warm glow--not a cloud in sight--signaling that summer was near. Sakura found herself twirling her spoon idly in her morning tea as she sat peacefully at her kitchen table. She propped her left elbow on the table and layed her head in her palm. Inner Sakura was mapping out what she was going to be doing all week, while the outer Sakura took idle sips of her sweet tea. She knew Tsunade would be requesting her help in the hospital, seeing as she had told her, "None of the nurses here have as high of a potential as you, your outstanding and I would like to see more progress with your skills,". She was secretly touched by that statement, but she knew better than to act smug. Even though she would be more than happy to rub it all over Ino, who still fawns over Sasuke. Outer Sakura twitched.

The sun creeped in the window above the sink, illuminating her sullen expression as she got up to set the mug in the sink. With a '_Clank_' she set the mug to pile along with the other plates and bowls.

She wondered if Sasuke would mention his stalker who cowered away when he caught them yesterday. Her face suddenly felt warm. What if he knew it was her? What if he thought she was a creeper! She shivered at the thought and started down the hallway to her front door.

Closing and locking the door behind her, she began her way to the casual red bridge, inwardly anxious to see Sasuke. She already knew he would be there first, but she prayed she would be early, which was also less likely. Her skin felt warm as the sunlight embraced her, but not to the extent where she would sweat. The weather put Sakura in a temporary good mood, but she was still agitated. She put her hands behind her back and began humming to herself, attempting to forget everything but the creamy sunshine and the light breeze.

As the bridge came into sight, she bit her lip. Her mood slightly fouled as she saw Sasuke, leaning against the bridge rail, his hands in his pocket and his expression tranquil. As she drew near she bid him a light 'Good morning' and smiled cheerfully. She received his quiet usual 'Hn' in response.

She doubted he would bring up his follower, but she still fidgeted.

"So.." She began awkwardly, "Nice weather we are having."

He looked up at her, his eyebrow raised. He gave a light nod.

Sakura sighed and leaned against the rail across from him. She wondered if he could sense she was nervous. But as she watched him, he just looked like he was relaxing in the warm weather. She sighed in relief as she realized Sasuke was not the type to start a casual conversation. She smiled sadly to herself. She wished he would be more open...It would be much more welcomed. Inner Sakura was noting how Sasuke looked so tired.

She inwardly pitied him and she felt her heart go out to him. She knew he had a certain ambition, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy life as it was at the moment. If only she could tell him that, he would only deny it and mumble somthing hurtful. Somthing inside her wanted to reassure him, make him realize that he had people who were close to him, people who cared about him. But she knew his stubborn pride would casually toss her concern to the side.

"Sakura,"

Sakura was jolted out of her thoughts and looked up at him, "Y-Yes?"

Here it comes...

"Where is Naruto?"

Inner Sakura blinked and sweat dropped. Sakura let out a breath and she smiled, "I'm not entirely sure, it is odd he is not here by now, what time is it?"

Sasuke shrugged and his eyes narrowed. He mumbled something like 'Dobe' and went back to his emotionless stupor. Sakura smiled once more and leaned her head to face skyward, closing her eyes. Naruto...that idiot. Naruto said he had loved Sasuke like a brother. And he ment it. But it was a mystery what Sasuke thought about that. She herself was touched that her boys had a somewhat understanding. But then she felt so...off to the side. Naruto and Sasuke had a close relationship. What about her...? No. She was just their guardian. She watched their backs, even if none of them cared to realize.

She felt the need to tell Sasuke she would always be there for him, or always there to listen. But once again cowered away, knowing that Sasuke would shrug it off. She was so different from them, they had no families, they had no mother to hug and reassure them. They had no father to train and encourage them.

But here she was, with a family. The most caring mother and a loving father. She suddenly felt like she didn't deserve such luxury. She would give anything; even her family, to have Sasuke and Naruto live a life where they didn't have to work so hard, where they _had_ a mom and dad. Where they _had _someone to depend on.

She looked up at Sasuke, her lip trembling. She felt her heart go out to him with such force she could have cried. If Sasuke knew she pitied him this much, she was sure to be put down.

Suddenly Sasuke must have felt her gaze, as he looked back up at her. Inner Sakura squeaked as the Outer Sakura continued to stare into his eyes. She was sure Sasuke was confused, but she wanted to keep looking...It was like she was completely enveloped by his gaze. Her heart beat began getting faster. She could feel it pounding on her chest, just asking to escape. His coal black eyes burned into hers and he lifted one brow.

She smiled.

Sasuke's features softened and he looked back at the ground.

"Sasuke, have you been training a lot?"

His head snapped back up and he gave her a quizzical look, "Yes,"

She put one hand on her hip and scowled, "_Too _much?"

"What are you trying to prove?" He snarled.

Inner Sakura drew back but Outer Sakura stood tall, "I'm trying to say that if you overwork yourself, you can't even _hope_ to get stronger."

"Don't worry about me," He shot heatedly.

Now it was the Outer Sakura who drew back. What is he trying to imply? That she shouldn't worry about her teamate? Why the hell was he so stubborn. It bothered her to no end. But she used up what was left of patience and kept silent.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" A loud voice boomed, drawing near.

"Hn, about time, idiot." Sasuke mumbled.

"Shut up, Teme!"

And the quarreling began. Oh what Sakura would do for some tea right now. She tuned out the fighting of her 2 teammates and sat down against the Bridge's wall.

After awhile, she began to get irritated, "Quit bickering you two, your giving me a headache.."

"Sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Moments later, A '_Poof!_' was heard. There sat Kakashi-sensei on top of the rail, a book in front of his nose, and a lie on his tongue. The latter was suddenly announced,

"Sorry guys, there was a dog stuck in a tree--"

"Liar!" Sakura and Naruto called in unison. Kakashi's one eye peaked out from above the book. He studied us for a moment and lingered on Sasuke, who was at the moment relaxing. His eye narrowed and he shot the book swiftly at his head.

In one swipe, Sasuke caught the book and glared.

"Impressive, Sasuke!" Kakashi mused, cheerfully.

"Whatever,"

"Anyway," Kakashi continued, "Today, I have something special we can do,"

Naruto's face lit up and he grinned, "Really! What is it!"

"Chakra control," He stated evenly, "And Naruto, this requires patience. A virtue you don't seem to have,"

"Hey!"

Kakashi chuckled lightly and jumped down onto the bridge. Chakra control, hm? Sakura was secretly excited as she was rather good at that. Tsunade had praised her once because she had such wonderful control. She wondered dimly if she could control it while distracted. She glanced at Sasuke, who was brooding quietly to himself. Does he have good chakra control? She would just have to find out.

"There is a clearing not far from here we can use to practice," He gestured over his shoulder, and to the left of the river there was a forest, "Follow me,"

* * *

As they arrived in the clearing, Sakura noted it was the one where she would watch Sasuke train. Sakura subconsciously blushed.

"There," Kakashi pointed to three marked trees, all aligned, "This is basic chakra control, but I am going to make it a tad more difficult,"

Sakura gave a small snort, earning stares from Sasuke and Naruto.

"And how will you make it more difficult?" Sakura asked.

"Thats for you to find out," Kakashi winked, and then ghosted over to one of the three trees,"To make this work, you need ultimate concentration and confidence, not to mention complete control. I will demonstrate first, and then give you instructions on how to get the best result, and not fall backwards onto your rear,"

He suddenly ran up the tree and slashed a mark with a kunai across the bark on the highest point of the tree, and then landed onto a branch. He then walked _under _the branch, his feet still sticking to the bark. He smiled ruefully as he was upside down, "See?"

Team 7 nodded. He ghosted back in front of them and smiled, "Your turn, and remember to be prepared, Naruto, how about you go first,"

"I will do it better than Teme, beleive it!" Naruto chided and positioned himself ready. He closed his hands in position and closed his eyes, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. Suddenly he bursted toward up the tree.

As he was about to reach the top, 'Sakura' poofed next to him, "Naruto-kun...Will you please go out with me?"

The real Sakura's jaw dropped. Inner Sakura cracked her knuckles and Sasuke only smirked in amusement. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, too late to realize he was falling. He landed on his back with a '_thud_'.

"Oi, what was that!" Naruto shouted, scaring some near birds away.

"A distraction," Kakashi smiled mischievously, then he chuckled and he pointed to Sasuke, "Your next!"

Sasuke nodded and positioned himself like Naruto had. He closed his eyes, activating his sharingan. Then ran swiftly up the tree. But this time, Sasuke expected a distraction...but not what it was going to be...

Suddenly, A familier voice spoke quietly in his ear, "Run, run...Cling to life,"

Sasuke's blood ran cold, and his heart skipped a beat.

Sasuke stopped dead, swung his arm toward the illusion and began falling gracefully, "Shit!" He cursed inaudibly as he fell flat on his face onto the earth. A booming laugh echoed throughout the clearing as Naruto couldn't hold in his laughter. Sakura suddenly felt anger towards Kakashi. How could he do _that_? Sakura clenched her fists at her sides and gritted her teeth.

Sasuke shot up furiously, "What the _hell _was THAT!" His face was burning red with anger. Kakashi didn't look surprised nor intimidated. Instead he smiled.

"A distraction is a distraction. You, young man, are distracted very easily. Do you think your enemies will hold back?"

Kakashi had a point, but still. It pissed her off that he would go and pull a stunt like that. It was beyond torture, and just reminding him of his goal. Sasuke was shivering with anger, his knuckled so tight, they turned bone white. Sasuke walked and sat underneath a large tree, crossing his arms harshly.

Kakashi then pointed to Sakura, "Your turn,"

She glared but positioned nonetheless. Inner Sakura tossed aside hate for a moment and began concentrating. Her eyes shut tight and she planted her feet firmly. A blue flame-like glow enveloped her as she bolted up the tree. Her Inner self ready for a distraction. She was halfway up the tree, she smirked and she readied her kunai. A _'poof!'_sounded next to her, and a velvet voice cooed in her ear, "Sakura...Please...I love you," Sasuke's voice chimed in her ears, causing her Inner to melt in a dreamy puddle, and her outer to get chills.

Her eye's watered but she continued on nonetheless. She wouldn't let something that wasn't real affect her. No, it was not real. It wasn't real..

If only it was...

"Sakura...."

Sakura slashed the bark with more force than planned and landed on the branch to the right. Her Outer praised herself, but her Inner was balling. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled a crooked smile down at Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi has some serious nerve. If only it was legal somewhere in Tsunade's documents that she could beat the hell out of her Sensei.

"Well done, Sakura!" Kakashi praised, clapping his hands together. Naruto and Sasuke stared with awe. She lept down onto the ground and straighted up, still glaring at Kakashi.

"Thank you," She muttered through gritted teeth.

"Sakura-chan, your amazing, how did you do it!" Naruto chided loudly, causing Sakura to flinch.

"Easy," She began smugly, "Just pay attention,"

"Oh.."

Sakura laughed out loud, and then sat down near Sasuke. He was glaring at the grass, occasionally grabbing a handful and ripping it out subconsciously.

"All right Naruto try again until you get it right," Kakashi ordered firmly.

Sakura sighed and leaned back against the tree, peeking at Sasuke once in a while. Only occasionally glancing at Naruto, who was trying over and over again to reach the top without being distracted.

"Sasuke...Are you okay?" Sakura whispered, unsure of what she should say.

He glared up at her and scowled, "Leave me alone," He snarled coldly.

Sakura felt like she had just been punched in the chest. She was only trying to help...Maybe that was the problem. Maybe she shouldn't try to help, "I-Im sorry," she stuttered.

"Hn,"

Sakura pulled her knees to her chest and sighed glumly. Sasuke glanced up at her, and then seemed to remember something as he blinked and looked around suspiciously.

"Yesterday...someone was here," He muttered.

She gasped lightly and tried to act normal, "W-What?"

"I said someone was following me yesterday,"

"Oh...Do you know w-who?" Sakura began fidgeting; A habit she had picked up from Hinata.

"No, they had started runnning before I had caught them,"

"Was it an Anbu or somth--"

"No."

Sakura opened her mouth to say somthing more when she was suddenly interrupted by Naruto, who began shouting a colorful string of words as he had failed once more. Finally deciding she should help, she got up and strided towards Naruto. She bent down and helped him back up, wiping off the dirt and grime from his back.

"Naruto, to make it to the top, you must constantly tell yourself you can do it, but you must not be overconfident, otherwise you will fall. Concentrate all of your chakra to the bottom of your feet, instead of your legs,"

Naruto blinked, and nodded, "Thanks, Sakura-chan!"

She smiled and sat back down next to Sasuke. Sasuke stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"He looked like he needed help," She laughed musically.

"Aa,"

"You know, you should try that to,"

"Hn?"

"Focusing your chakra to your feet, you know, it helps to have less friction."

"I see,"

Sakura sighed. Like she had told herself before, maybe she shouldn't try to help..

"I did it!" Naruto shouted gleefully from a tree branch, "Sakura-chan, you were right!"

Sakura smiled up at him, "Good job, Naruto,"

She then looked at Sasuke, "You going to try again..?"

"No,"

"Oh, okay.." Sakura twiddled a piece of grass in her hands, A half-frown half-smile plastered on her lips.

"Thats good for today, lets head back!" Kakashi smiled and beckoned for them to follow.

As they walked back, Naruto babbled on continuously about something non-important, so she just stared down at the dirt beneath her feet. Sasuke was walking really close to her, she noted. Her face turned red as her hand brushed Sasuke's. He didn't seem to notice as he was just staring blankly forward. Naruto said something smart-alecy to Sasuke, causing Sasuke to snort and mumble 'dobe'.

"Sasuke, um," Sakura began, uncertain.

Sasuke turned to look at her, and once again she was trapped in his gaze. Her heart yearning to touch him. She couldn't look away, and she forgot what she was going to say. Suddenly she yelped as she stumbled over a stray rock in her path and began falling forward.

She had expected to meet the ground face to face but was instead caught by Sasuke. His arms snaked around her waist before she had met the ground, and he lifted her back up, "Don't be so clumsy," He mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks..."

He nodded passively and began walking faster. She raised a brow but continued on anyway.

* * *

The next day, she found herself hiding underneath the bushes, watching a certain Uchiha train harshly. She knew he would probably go all out today, seeing as yesterday he was taunted by Itachi's illusion. Though it was fake, she knew it was just as real as anyone to him. Sakura was laying on her tummy, her head in her hands, and her legs swinging idly back and fourth. Making sure her chakra was masked to the maximum about 3 times before taking her place.

Sasuke currently, was torching a pile of logs with his Firestyle jutsu. She was impressed, but he was once again overworking himself. Jutsu after jutsu after jutsu. She was surprised he wasn't lieing on the grass, fainted from exhaustion. She wanted to reprimand him, she felt like an angered mother when she thought that someone was doing something she didn't like and wasn't necessary.

But Sasuke wouldn't take it seriously. Or so she thought. So she decided against the idea, though it plagued her mind until she had a headache. The idea of yelling at her beloved Uchiha seemed impossible. But as she watched him now, nearly killing himself from working too hard, she wanted to make sure her angered face was imprinted in his mind for good.

She dropped her head and buried it into the ground, sniffing the viridian grass. She then stretched, letting out a quiet groan as her joints cracked. Her arms sprawled out in front of her, and her rear in the air, imitating that of a cat stretching. She sighed and lied back down, only to find that Sasuke wasn't there anymore.

Alarm overtook her as her eyes darted from left to right, searching for the raven haired boy.

"Sakura,"

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin. She squeaked and sat up, facing the voice. Only to find out in horror it was Sasuke...

"What are you doing?" He asked bluntly,

"I-I..I was watching you t-train," She squabbled nervously,

"Why..?"

"Um..I--You shouldn't overwork your self!" She suddenly growled.

"I said don't worry about me, dammit, stop being so annoying,"

"No, _you _stop being annoying!" she shot back, "I'm tired of seeing you so exausted all the time! If you overwork your self, you won't be able to get stronger! Stop giving up life to train! Would you like to give Itachi the satisfaction that you were living this way, and not enjoying life! I care about you, and so does Naruto, and so many other people! Stop being stupid and ignoring the ones who love you, it hurts me every time!"

"I hate seeing you this way, It was _me_ who has been watching you! I worried my heart out, you scare me with this--this stupidity, it's not helping you, nor us!"

Sasuke for once was speechless, his mouth was shaped in an 'o' and his expression was shocked. Sakura blinked, not realizing she was crying until now.

"So please...Don't do that to yourself anymore.." She finished quietly,

There was a thick aurora in the air. She closed her eyes and hung her head, and looked at her hands, ashamed. Now what will Sasuke think of her...? Acting so weak, so feeble-minded, letting her emotions get the best of her. Inner Sakura was wailing loudly, clawing at her face.

Sakura gasped loudly as she felt arms embrace her firmly. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. He buried his head into her neck and held her for a long moment,

"Sakura..Stop being annoying," He breathed.

She could almost laugh with relief. Sasuke didn't hate her..of course not. She was absolutely jubilant. Cautiously, she wrapped her arms around him in return.

"That will never happen," She whispered back humorously,

"Hn...."

* * *

**To be continued.**


End file.
